


Purple

by Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer



Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Scene, F/M, Fluff, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer/pseuds/Savy_tries_to_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene in season 1 after the karaoke, when Barry has to save Caitlin from that evil dress.<br/>To be fair, I wrote this up before the episode actually aired, it was when the gifsets from the scene were posted after the promo aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

“A little help, please.” Caitlin slurred, her eyelids heavy from the alcohol and her lipstick smeared ever so slightly.

Barry looked over his shoulder to see her standing behind him, no top on and tights pulled high over her belly button. He put down the little notepad she always kept by her bedside table and after feeling awkward for a second, he shot into motion. In a flash he had grabbed the first pyjama he could find in her dresser –it was by coincidence also the most unflattering, grandma-looking one she owned-, and put her in it. He managed to get her tights off as well, but he was sure to have gotten a tear in it below the elastic. That fabric just wasn’t made for high-speed action. The speedster had made sure he wasn’t looking anywhere for too long, intent on keeping Caitlin’s privacy to herself.

She couldn’t help it that she was drunk and he was so worried about her that he had to make sure she got to her bed alright. It didn’t mean he could peek at her naked skin though. She didn’t like him in that way. Which meant it didn’t matter how he felt about her.

“There you go again, saving me from that evil dress” she mumbled, swaying in place and trying to point to the mass of black fabric on the floor by the door but missing it by 4 feet. Bless her, she was so drunk.

Barry could barely hide the corners of his mouth turning up, or the loving look in his eyes, so he looked away and lifted an arm towards her bed. “Get in bed,” he said, only to realize that it sounded a lot less like an innuendo in his head.  _Careful Barry,_ he said to himself,  _it’s showing again_.

Caitlin giggled and almost fell to the floor trying to take a step towards her bed. Barry caught her and with a sigh, he lifted her the last two feet to the mattress. He placed her head gently on the big, fluffy pillow and as she sighed contently and got comfortable, something in his stomach clenched and he had to fight the urge to lie down next to her harder than ever before. He refocused his eyes on the big, purple headboard that rose two feet above the mattress. The dark brown wood that made up the bedframe fit well with the purple linens and duvet covers, and the four pillows of different shapes and sizes made for a playful throw in the otherwise symmetrical neatness that made up Caitlin’s bedroom. The white dresser that faced the bed was home to a bouquet of red roses and two lamps placed at each end of it, the shelves that were set into the wall next to it held an incredible amount of books, and the chair behind the door was also of a light purple colour. And almost every free surface held candles. In the free corners there were little woven baskets or other titbits she surely found decorative and pretty. All Barry could think of was that it was distinctly Caitlin, the way everything was arranged and set up. Though he never would have picked her to be a purple fan.

“Barry, get off my blanket” he was torn away from mulling over everything in the room by a stirring Caitlin who was fighting air to get her blanket around her. He was quick to cover her up and a smile from ear to ear was how she repaid him.

“Thank you!” she grinned, eyes still closed. Barry gulped. The black line across her upper lid was smeared outwards a little, the pink shade of lipstick had spread over both corners of her mouth and her cheeks were flushed an odd colour from the alcohol and make-up she wore on her skin. Still, Barry looked at her and she was  _all_  he could see. Her even breathing set the rhythm in which his heart beat, her thoughts became the subject of his questions and her hands, the hands that had sewn up his wounds a couple of times and mended his broken bones a few more turned into the one thing that was too close to grasp.

All of a sudden, Caitlin opened her eyes. Barry wasn’t prepared for her to see the way he looked at her, and he averted his eyes to the bedside table. “Barry” she said gently. Her hand reached out to his arm but he clapped his hands together and shifted awkwardly. “Right, you’re safe in bed with a glass of water, and I should get going” He would have been lying if he had had to say he could not have stayed there for the rest of the night.

He usually takes the train nowadays when he wants to take a nap, because it bores him. The slow movement, nothing happening. But staying next to Caitlin while she was asleep, it would have been different. He would not be bored. He would savour every second of it until he fell asleep himself.

He braced himself on his knees and jerked upright, jumping lightly as he made himself tall.

“Barry,” Caitlin said again, sitting up so she could see his face better. Barry’s fake smile turned into a frown. He sat down next to her again, putting an arm across her legs. “What is it?” he asked.

“Thank you for making sure I’m alright.” Weakly, the corners of her mouth tried to work themselves upward. She held her face in her hand for a moment and sighed. Barry put a hand on her neck. “Always” he said, trying to meet her gaze as she stared down. Caitlin locked Barry in a tight hug then, finally letting go of all defences she had built up during the past year. She knew she wouldn’t be able to make it last, but for tonight, the steel fences were broken through by a scarlet streak who broke the sound barrier, broke  _her_ barrier and delivered a knock-out blow to whoever commanded her heart to stop feeling things.

“Please don’t leave me alone tonight?” Caitlin breathed into Barry’s shirt, a small black stain marking the spot the single tear she allowed herself to shed was soaked up. The hand that was at her neck moved to the back of her head and she now felt a tight squeeze around her ribs.

Barry held her tight. Maybe she didn’t mean it the way he wanted to hear it. Maybe she didn’t mean him at all but thought he was Ronny. Maybe she  _did_ know it was him and was being serious. But whether it was the alcohol in her system talking, or all the events of the past year finally hitting her and she needed to know someone was there for her, it didn’t matter. He was there, and if she let him, he was going to stay. If she needed him, he was going to stay. If she wanted him to,  _he was going to stay_.

“Ok” he said, and both let go to look at each other’s face. “ _Ok_ ” they repeated in unison. Caitlin scooted over to make room for Barry, and he got up to take his shirt and jeans off. As he crawled into the bed next to Caitlin, he wondered what it would feel like to sleep with her scent in his nose, to wake up with her next to him. Caitlin aligned her head with his shoulder and snuggled up to his side. His arm slidd over her back and his thumb traced a line over her elbow. Barry’s thoughts finally slowed down as his heartbeat synced up with Caitlin’s breathing. This was peace to them like they had not felt it in over a year.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage criticism, notes and comments either here or on my tumblr, an-effed-up-mess.tumblr.com


End file.
